I Wish We Could Be More Then Friends 2
by FantasyGurl1
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo start going out during their High School. Their last year in High School Lizzie and Gordo goes to a party and Lizzie see's Gordo kissing another girl. Since then it's been 5 years since Lizzie spoken to gordo. Until a certain some one sh
1. Default Chapter

A/N I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I only own Crystal and Mrs. Summer  
  
Summary, Lizzie and Gordo start going out during high school. Their last year in high school, they go to a party and Lizzie see Gordo kissing another girl. Hurt Lizzie mores away never to see Gordo again until one day her world is turned upside down.  
  
Chapter1,  
  
Hello Lizzie I see Miranda's going to be late again. " Hi Crystal yeah Miranda's dropping off her kids at school so she'll be a little late."  
  
Well I just hope she gets here before Mrs. Summer Notcies she's gone. Yeah, well I'll talk to you later Crystal said Lizzie as she headed for her office. " Lizzie wait I just remembered that Mrs. Summer wants to have a word with you as soon has you get in."  
  
" What for?"  
  
" I don't know she just said It was really important and she seemed pretty mad about something."  
  
" Oh god what did I do now thought Lizzie as she went to go see her boss while thinking about all the stuff that she could have done to make Mrs. Summer mad."  
  
"Knock "  
  
" Come in said Mrs. Summer."  
  
" Ah Ms. McGuire please sit down."  
  
" Ok so she doesn't seem mad about anything that's a good sign, then again maybe she is. After all Mrs. Summer is a nice women but when it comes to her business and to her employee's doing their work right and following the rules she very strict thought Lizzie to her self."  
  
" Lizzie how long have you been working for Fantastic Fantasy Fashion asked Mrs. Summer as she sat down."  
  
Almost five years answered Lizzie wondering where this was getting too. "  
  
"And do you like your work here McGuire?"  
  
I love it here I've always wanted to be a fashion designer.  
  
" I am very pleased with the answers you have just given me Lizzie and with the work that you have done for my Business also. That is why I am having you and your friend Miranda, design all my summer out fits for my fashion summer show that is coming up in three weeks.  
  
Really thank you so much Mrs. Summer, Miranda and I have been working real hard for this opportunity and we won't let you down said Lizzie as she headed for the door.  
  
" I should hope not Lizzie for then if you do disappoint me I will have to ask someone else to do the design's and I do not want to do that."  
  
Yes, Mrs. Summers said Lizzie as she closed the door, note to self never to fall for one of crystal's jokes ever again.  
  
When Lizzie returned to her office she found Crystal walking up to her with a huge grin on her face just waiting to laugh.  
  
"sigh"  
  
Alright Crystal I know you want to say it.  
  
The Next minute Crystal starts laughing you should have seen your face it was priceless.  
  
" Yeah well one day I'll pay you back for all the these time's you've played joke's on me said Lizzie jokingly."  
  
Yeah I like to see you try said Crystal.  
  
The next minute Miranda walks in.  
  
"Hey Girls sorry am late Ethan had an emergency call at the last minute."  
  
"Ethan Craft a doctor who would have thought said Lizzie, Miranda guess what Mrs. Summer wants you and me to design the outfits for her summer fashion show."  
  
"Really this is awesome."  
  
"Was Ethan really that clueless back in Middle School?"  
  
"Yes Crystal said Lizzie  
  
" But only until he wanted people to know that he was more then a good looking guy with great hair said Miranda."  
  
" Yeah I wonder how some of them are doing now it's been five years since we've moved to New York."  
  
" Maybe one day we should go back their Lizzie."  
  
" Yeah maybe but who would want to go back their any way New York is totally better then are old home, new York has plenty more places to go then are old home. And New York's more exciting."  
  
" Lizzie"  
  
"Miranda if you want to go back to visit it's your choice but I won't ever go back. And with that Lizzie went to her office to finish sketching a design."  
  
" Wow she's really upset about that uh"  
  
" yeah but Crystal it's been five years you would think by now she would be over it."  
  
"Well what I do know is that we better start doing are work before Mrs. Summer sees us not doing it."  
  
"Yeah you're right Crystal "  
  
" so before I head off can you make it to the movies with me and Lizzie tonight?"  
  
" Yup Ethan is taking this whole week off to spend with the kids, now if only we could get Lizzie looser boyfriend to take time off of work."  
  
" or to get Lizzie to finally dump him for a way better guy said Crystal well talk to you girls latter bye."  
  
A way better guy for Lizzie is right said Miranda to her self as she went off to do her work.  
  
11 hours later. The girls are at the movie place waiting for Lizzie's boyfriend Joel.  
  
"Lizzie come on we've been waiting around for 2 hours now"  
  
"Just give him time crystal am sure he'll be here."  
  
"Lizzie he does this every time for once lets see a movie with out waiting for him."  
  
Lizzie being out numbered said fine. Oh wait until I see Joel he's dead meat said Lizzie as she went to go get the tickets. Miranda then sees a news paper on the ground and picks it up to her surprise to see someone she knew on the front page. At this a plan hatched in her head.  
  
"hey Crystal I think I have an idea on how to get Lizzie to meet a better guy then Joel want to help me.?"  
  
" Sure"  
  
" Good now listen up"  
  
But before Miranda could tell crystal her plans Lizzie shows up. Ready to go in. Yup answered Miranda and Crystal together.  
  
" I call you later so we can discuss the plan whispered Miranda to crystal."  
  
A/N - Hello readers wow this was a long chapter, am sorry if this sounds boring to you but I promise that it will get more interesting with in the next few chapters. Well bye. 


	2. chapter2

I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I only own Joel, Crystal, and Mrs. Summer , Cameren and Molly.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
2; 00 Am Lizzie apartment. Lizzie hears the sound of a key being turned and hurry's over to the door. To find a shocked Joel to see her up this late.  
  
"Hi sweetie what are you doing up at this time said Joel with a really big smile."  
  
Don't you hi sweetie me where have you been you were supposed to meet my friends and me at the movies. Remember!.  
  
"Am sorry Lizzie but I was real busy at work."  
  
You could of at lest called didn't you check your messages on your cell phone?  
  
"No I forgot to check my messages."  
  
You see that's why my best friends don't like you Joel your always doing things like this.  
  
"Aw am sorry baby how can I ever make this up to you?"  
  
At this Lizzie turned around to pretend to think, the second she did that Joel turned her around kissed her, hugged her then showed her a black box.  
  
Joel you didn't  
  
"Just open it Lizzie."  
  
She opened the box to see the biggest engagement ring she had ever seen.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire will you marry me asked Joel asked he bented down on one knee."  
  
Lizzie said yes while chocking on her tears, yes I'll marry you Joel. And with that they kissed and then Joel carried her to her room and you know the rest. The next day Lizzie went to work in a particular good mood.  
  
" ok spill something happened."  
  
Lizzie deciding to play dumb said.  
  
"I don't know what you mean Miranda."  
  
"Lizzie come on where your friends we tell each other everything said Crystal."  
  
"Joel asked me to marry him said Lizzie showing them her engagement ring."  
  
At first Crystal and Miranda just looked at Lizzie like she had just grown three heads.  
  
"Congratulations said Crystal and Miranda together."  
  
"Can you believe that he actually asked me to marry him?"  
  
"No am just as shocked as you were Lizzie said Miranda."  
  
" oh wow look at the time I better get started on my work if I want to go meet Joel for lunch later, well see you girls around."  
  
Crystal waited until Lizzie was out of hearing range and said, she has lost her mind, how much do you want a bet that Mr. Joel is playing her.  
  
" I don't bet anything I know Joel's playing with her and that's exactly why we can't let Lizzie get hurt again."  
  
"What kind of job does he have any way asked Crystal?."  
  
"He's a lawyer."  
  
"A Lawyer that the per fact excuse to say I was working late while he was out with another girl."  
  
" Yup your right Crystal and that's why were going to spy on Joel for awhile just until my friend shows up which reminds me I have to call him in a little while."  
  
"uh Miranda how do we spy on him when we don't know when he has lunch."  
  
"When I leave to make a call if I see him outside I'll follow him and then well keep on doing that until we can prove to Lizzie what a slime bag he is."  
  
When It was Miranda's lunch brake she went to her favorite lunch spot and made her call.  
  
Hello answered the voice.  
  
"Hi it's me are you in town yet?"  
  
No I won't be until late tonight.  
  
"Alright call me as soon as you get in alright."  
  
Ok said the voice, when I get in where should I meet you?  
  
"I'll pick you up at the air port."  
  
Ok then bye said the voice.  
  
"Bye said Miranda."  
  
As soon as Miranda got off the phone her theory about Joel was correct. He was seen walking on the other side of the street walking with a girl around 5; 6 long brown hair and a skirt that was really short whiling kissing.  
  
So I was right about Joel oh poor Lizzie she's going to be heart broken when I tell her said Miranda to herself. In order to not been seen by Joel Miranda covers her face with the menu and quickly walks away back to work. As she headed back up the stairs Miranda bumps into Lizzie.  
  
"I'll be back later Miranda time for me to meet Joel."  
  
"OK see ya Lizzie."  
  
As Miranda enters the office she goes to find Crystal.  
  
"So I guess we were right about Joel asked Crystal noticing the look on Miranda's face."  
  
"Yeah he's so cheating."  
  
"So is that other guy coming, Miranda?"  
  
"Yeah but he won't be here until late tonight."  
  
"Miranda I know where doing the right thing about spying on Joel, but do you think where doing the right thing about your plan?"  
  
" Oh course I do don't worry crystal when this is all over you'll know we did the right thing."  
  
Later that night Lizzie goes over Miranda's so they can work on their designs together.  
  
Hi Godmother Lizzie cried Miranda twins, Cameren and Molly."  
  
"Hello kids how are you?"  
  
Were fine Godmother are how are you?  
  
AM great said Lizzie.  
  
" Now Now, kids come on lets leave Mommy and Godmother alone so they can do their work."  
  
Aw do we have too Daddy?  
  
Ethan and Lizzie then laughed at this when they showed them their pouted face.  
  
"Don't worry kids if your parents let me I'll bring you too the park tomorrow."  
  
Really can we go Daddy?  
  
"Only if you go up stairs to pick up all your toys."  
  
At this the twins ran as fast as they could to their rooms up stairs.  
  
" So Congratulations Lizzie on getting engaged."  
  
Thanks Ethan said Lizzie.  
  
"Well catch ya later Lizzie am going to go chill with the twins while you and my wife work."  
  
Lizzie found Miranda in the living room working on one of her latest dress it was a spaghetti strapped color red with white sparkles on it.  
  
"Hey Miranda"  
  
"Hi ya Lizzie, so have you worked on any of your outfits or have you been to busy with Joel?"  
  
"Well both wait until you see the dress that am working on."  
  
"Oh Lizzie it's fantastic."  
  
"I know isn't it."  
  
The dress was like a halter dress only on the left shoulder it had a shot sleeve on it and it was baby blue with sparkles on it also.  
  
"I think after it's been shown at the summer fashion show am going to wear this to my wedding."  
  
"So have you too set a date yet? (Miranda secretly hoped they hadn't)  
  
"Yup we want to get married sometime over next summer."  
  
Good so their not getting married until next year, maybe by then she'll come to her sense.  
  
" so are you going to go back home to tell your parents in person that your engaged or on the phone?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet Miranda, now come on it's already Friday and I promised Mrs. Summer that we would have most of are designs finished by Monday morning."  
  
Miranda decided not to talk about back home any more did what Lizzie suggested and got to work. The Next Morning Miranda went to the Air Port to look for her friend. When she finally spotted him at first she didn't even recognize him he had grown to be at least 5'8, he had let his hair grow to his should but just by a little bit and he had a earring on one of his ears. When her friend got to her car Miranda hugged him.  
  
"Wow you've grown a good 4 inches since the last time I saw you and now you've even grown a beard."  
  
"It's nice too see you too Miranda."  
  
"Am sorry it's just been so long."  
  
"I know so when does your wacky plan get's put into action Miranda?"  
  
" My plan starts in just one more day."  
  
"Oh really then why did I have to get here a day early then Miranda?"  
  
"Because I want you too meet my family."  
  
"You and Ethan have a kid?"  
  
"Actually twins answered Miranda."  
  
"Cool but before we go can we get something to eat?"  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes same old friend.  
  
While Miranda is gone, Lizzie and Joel take Cameren & Molly to the park. Joel is secretly not to happy about this. While the kids go off to play Lizzie hooks arms with Joel and Said.  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
You can't wait until are big wedding day right?  
  
"Yeah that too but I can't wait to have a family of my own just like Miranda."  
  
At these words Joel starts to get a little tense with out Lizzie notching.  
  
Don't worry sweetie theirs plenty of time for children.  
  
Monday morning had come to fast for Miranda's friend. What if she still won't talk to me and she still hates me thought Miranda's friend to his self, No Lizzie has to hear the truth weather she like's it or not. When Miranda got to work with her friend she brought him to go see Mrs. Summer and then disappears while her friend and Mrs. Summers have a chat. 20 minutes later Lizzie shows up with her and Miranda's out fits.  
  
" Hey Crystal are you alright?"  
  
" Yeah am ok Lizzie am just love struck this gorgeous guy just came with Miranda and he's talking to Mrs. Summer right now oh I wish they would stop talking to so I can see him again."  
  
At this Lizzie laughed she had never seen crystal been this love struck over a guy before. Wow this guy must be a real looker to have crystal acting funny thought Lizzie. As she went to go open Mrs. Summer's door the door open and out came the last person Lizzie expected to see along with Mrs. Summer.  
  
Hello Lizzie.  
  
At that moment all Lizzie could say was,  
  
"YOU!"  
  
A/N _ Hi Readers I hope your likening the first two chapters of the story and incase your wondering what crystal, Cameren, Molly and Joel look like here is a description.  
  
Crystal around Lizzie height, with red hair and green eyes two years younger then Miranda and Lizzie.  
  
Cameren looks a lot like Miranda but has father's eyes and acts like him.  
  
Molly - can pass as Miranda twin.  
  
Joel- 5'6 really nice smile, nice brown eyes and dark brown hair. 


	3. chapter3

A/N - I do not own Lizzie McGuire I only own , Molly, Cameren, Joel and Crystal.  
  
Chapter3  
  
Lizzie felt like her world had come crashing down all in just 1 second. The one person she never wanted to see again was standing right in front of her with her boss, staring at her.  
  
"Ah so I see you too know each other well that's good because Ms. McGuire you're going to be partner with Mr. Gordon for his movie Mr. Gordon."  
  
" Not to seem rude or anything Mrs. Summer but can Miranda be his partner for what ever it is that he is doing am pretty busy working on my outfits and Miranda is almost done with hers."  
  
"I don't see no reason why you can't be Mr. Gordon's partner Lizzie, usually you're more then willing to do extra work why not now?"  
  
"Because I don't won't too."  
  
"Ms. McGuire can I have a word with you in my office now."  
  
"She still hates me after all these years thought Gordo to his self while Miranda came up to him."  
  
"Hey don't worry Gordo am sure once Lizzie clams down she'll talk to you again".  
  
"Yeah right Miranda did you see the looks she was giving me when she was standing right in front of me."  
  
"Lizzie was probably doing that because she was surprised to see you that's all."  
  
" Yeah sure what ever you say Miranda."  
  
"Come on Gordo lets go get some coffee".  
  
Mean while in Mrs. Summer office.  
  
" Lizzie what are you thinking this is Mr. David Gordon, one of the most famous movie directors in California, and he has been very nice enough to ask us to design outfits for the people that are playing in his movie. Don't you see how big this could be Lizzie? I mean if we design clothes for Mr. Gordon then are business will be even bigger then it is now."  
  
"Ok am sorry that I said no Mrs. Summer I will help out Mr. Gordon."  
  
Even though I rather die then be near him again thought Lizzie.  
  
"Good Lizzie now go out their and say Hello to your new partner."  
  
Yup it's official this day bites said Lizzie to herself when she walked outside to talk to Gordo.  
  
"Hello Lizzie it's been a while how have you been asked Gordo holding up his hand to shake Lizzie's."  
  
"Hi Gordo said Lizzie but not in such a nice way and she didn't shake his hand either."  
  
"So um when do you want to discuss about what the clothes should look like?"  
  
"You're the director you decided what you want the outfits to look like Gordo."  
  
"Ok then can we discuss this over lunch."  
  
"What ever Gordo"  
  
And with that Lizzie stormed to her office.  
  
"Yeah that defiantly went bad."  
  
"Well she could warm up to you after lunch."  
  
"Oh yeah am so sure that'll happen, Miranda."  
  
Around 1;00 Gordo went to go get Lizzie for lunch. He knocks on the door he waits no answer, and then he decides so go in.  
  
" Hi Lizzie, sorry for barging in but you didn't answer and I was wondering if you would like to get some lunch now."  
  
Lizzie decides to just pretend that she's working on something and then said  
  
"Oh sorry can't make it I have way to much work to do well have to go another time."  
  
"Fine Lizzie you want to play games will play games but am not giving up on you not talking to me."  
  
Lizzie finally looked up from her work to face Gordo to say something but then she was lost for words when she looked in to his eyes. "God I miss those eyes of his, wait what am I thinking this is the guy that hurt you Lizzie hello wake up you can't be falling for him again." When she finally stopped looking at Gordo eyes she said.  
  
"Fine have it your way Gordo but you're going to lose now if you don't mind I want you out of my office."  
  
"Fine see you later Lizzie." And with that Gordo walked away.  
  
The nerve of him coming in to my office trying to be friends again, well he's sadly mistaken if that's what he plans on doing. Man this whole day is a nightmare said Lizzie to herself as she rubbed her forehead as she started to get a headache.  
  
Later on at Lizzie apartment. The door bell rings. Lizzie opens the door and is about to close it once she see who it is.  
  
"Lizzie wait I didn't come here to cause trouble all I wanted to do was to show you some ideas that I had for the outfits." Lizzie feeling sorry for the way she acted said fine you can come in but only for a few minutes.  
  
"Nice place Lizzie."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem said Gordo smiling at her, here are some of the designs."  
  
"Yikes Gordo are these outfits for Halloween?"  
  
"No I think I've come along way in drawing since I was a kid."  
  
At this Lizzie laughs remembering the good old days when Gordo would try to draw what ever their art teacher would make them draw.  
  
"Um right Gordo what ever you say."  
  
"No one in their right mind would ever be caught dead wearing these outfits no offense Gordo."  
  
"None taken."  
  
Good so my plan is working thought Gordo.  
  
"SO are you going to help me Lizzie asked Gordo giving her a smile?"  
  
"Sigh, fine I'll help."  
  
"Thanks Lizzie."  
  
"But this doesn't mean were friends got that.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good now I'll show you the drawings tomorrow morning so good night." Said Lizzie as she showed Gordo to the door.  
  
"Bye Lizzie but make sure you so me the drawings sometime within these next three weeks I only staying for 3 weeks."  
  
"Yeah bye Gordo said Lizzie as she closed the door."  
  
Defiantly got to keep him away from me his making me think about the past again said Lizzie to herself. " Yes she not that mad at me anymore good, now if I can get her to actually want to be around me for more then five seconds then maybe she'll finally be able to hear the truth said Gordo to his self as he walked to Miranda's car. 


	4. chapter4

A/N - I do not own Lizzie McGuire, I only own, Cameren, Molly, Joel, Crystal and Mrs. Summer.  
  
Chapter4  
  
The next Morning Lizzie was still fuming over Gordo coming to New York; even though she decided to be a little nicer to him she still didn't want to see him.  
  
"I can't believe Gordo had to pick are job to have us design his outfits out of all the fashion business in New York he had to pick this one."  
  
"Well theirs nothing you can do about it Lizzie and besides he's only going to be here for three weeks."  
  
Man looks like my plan isn't going so well after all thought Miranda to herself.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right but the sooner Gordo's gone the better.  
  
"Lizzie maybe you should give Gordo a chance to talk to you"  
  
"Theirs nothing for Gordo and me to say to each other."  
  
"But you never know Lizzie you two could actually become friends again"  
  
"I doubt that very much Miranda."  
  
When Miranda and Lizzie got to their Office they were surprised to see Mrs. Summers waiting for them.  
  
"Good Morning Mrs. Summer, I have 10 of my outfits already done so I should be completing the rest by the end of this week."  
  
"That's good to know Lizzie but I want you to do something for me other then the outfits."  
  
Why do I not like the sounds of this thought Lizzie to her self.  
  
"I have heard that Mr. Gordon has never been to New York so I want you to show him around for the day."  
  
Lizzie trying to control her temper said.  
  
"For the day? Are you sure you rather wouldn't have me here working all day."  
  
"No that's quit all right Lizzie you can just work when you go home, ah here he is now you two have a good time."  
  
And with that Mrs. Summer walked off with a grin on her face which Lizzie didn't notice since she was too busy trying to wake her self up from this nightmare.  
  
I am now begging to hate my job said Lizzie to he self.  
  
"Hi Lizzie what was Mrs. Summer talking about?"  
  
"Mrs. Summer wants me to show you around the city."  
  
"Cool so when are we going?"  
  
"Right now I guess."  
  
The Sooner we go the sooner this nightmare will be over thought Lizzie.  
  
"Bye Guys said Crystal and Miranda together."  
  
"Yeah bye said Gordo and Lizzie."  
  
Miranda waited until Lizzie and Gordo were out the door and around the corner before she said something.  
  
"Oh this is to perfect."  
  
"What do you mean Miranda?"  
  
"With Lizzie having to spend the whole day with Gordo she'll have to stop being mad at him and she'll have to talk to him."  
  
"Talk to him please she can't even stand being around him, Miranda."  
  
"Yeah I know but I have a feeling that's all about to change."  
  
"And I have a feeling that your feeling is going to back fire on you Miranda."  
  
"Crystal don't you see that Lizzie's just hiding her feelings for Gordo because she's confused about weather she still has feelings for him."  
  
"What ever you say Miranda."  
  
Mean while at the parking lot.  
  
"OK, so do you want to take your car or my car Gordo?"  
  
"Well since it's such a nice day outside why don't we just walk around?"  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
While Lizzie was showing Gordo all the other fashion business and other Business that were in competition with her Gordo was finding it harder and harder to construct on what she saying instead of starring at her.  
  
"After all these years she still as beautiful as I remember her thought Gordo."  
  
"Ok so these are all the places I can show you on foot if you want to see the movies theaters will have to go by car."  
  
Gordo not wanting to go back to work just yet, spotted a little restaurant across the street.  
  
"Hey Lizzie how about some lunch my treat."  
  
Lizzie mood had gotten a lot better since they started their tour and decided that lunch wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Alright."  
  
By the time they had order their lunch Lizzie and Gordo were talking about the good old days.  
  
"I had forgotten how much you could make me laugh Gordo said Lizzie after Gordo had just said something funny."  
  
At that moment Gordo had lifted up his head from his salad and their eyes locked. Lizzie feeling uncomfortably broke the stare.  
  
"Um so here are sketches I've come up with."  
  
"These are great Lizzie thanks."  
  
"So what kind of movie are you making any way?"  
  
"A Horror movie."  
  
"OH Cool, when is it going to be in the movies?"  
  
"Is it just my imagination Lizzie or are you actually happy to be near me and asking when my movie is coming out when I thought you hated me?"  
  
Lizzie not know quit how to answer that just did nothing but get up from the table and stormed away.  
  
"Lizzie wait I wasn't trying to be mean or anything I was just playing around."  
  
I swear I'll never understand that girl said Gordo to himself as he sat back down to pay the bill that the waiter had brought them. After he paid the bill he meet up with Lizzie around the corner.  
  
"Hey Lizzie am sorry if I said anything to make you mad I wasn't trying too."  
  
It broke Lizzie's heart to hear Gordo being sad because of her but she had to get away to clear her head and feelings.  
  
"You didn't say anything to upset me Gordo, now do you want to see the rest of the sites?"  
  
But since they were having such an enjoyable afternoon they forgot all about the time until they noticed that the sun started setting.  
  
"Na we can go tomorrow it's getting late."  
  
By the time they got back to work Lizzie and Gordo found Miranda and Crystal, giving them funny looks when they walked in.  
  
"SO.."  
  
"So what Miranda?"  
  
"Oh come on Lizzie don't play dumb what happen between you too?"  
  
"I got to go but I'll call you later alright bye."  
  
"Hold on a second Lizzie your not getting away that easily."  
  
"Sorry Miranda but I have places to go tonight I'll call you when I get home."  
  
And with that Miranda watched as Lizzie got away in her car.  
  
"Something defiantly happened, thought Miranda to herself."  
  
"SO Gordo, what happened?"  
  
"It was an interesting day Miranda."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it Miranda, see ya around."  
  
While Gordo was walking to his car he was trying very hard not to laugh at the face Miranda was making for not knowing all of what happened today.  
  
Today couldn't have gone any better, thought Gordo to himself while he droved off.  
  
A/N - Hello readers am sorry if this chapter sounds boring to you but I promise the next few chapters won't be boring. 


	5. chapter5

A/N - I do not own Lizzie McGuire, I only own Cameren, Molly, Mrs. Summer, Joel and Crystal.  
  
Chapter5  
  
2 hours later Gordo found himself walking down the street to get away from Miranda at yelling at him, when he happened to walk by a really fancy restaurant where he spotted Lizzie looking really confused.  
  
Oh man what am I going to do; this whole thing is turning into a big mess, thought Lizzie, but her thoughts were interrupted when Gordo showed up.  
  
"Gordo what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was walking around mine if I sit down?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"So what are you doing here by yourself?"  
  
"Well am waiting for my boyfriend where going to get married by next summer said Lizzie showing him her ring."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
At hearing these words Gordo felt his heart shatter."  
  
"Lizzie I wasn't going to tell you this now but I think it;'d the right time. Now."  
  
But before Gordo could finish his sentence Joel shows up.  
  
"Hey baby sorry am late said Joel as he went over to Lizzie and kissed her."  
  
"Joel this is my friend Gordo."  
  
Gordo barely gave Joel a smile (theirs something about this guy I don't like.) While Joel did the same thing.  
  
"Well Congratulations you're a very lucky guy said Gordo as he turned to leave."  
  
"Yes I think so too said Joel as he kissed Lizzie again."  
  
"Bye Gordo."  
  
"Yeah bye Lizzie."  
  
As Gordo walked away from the restaurant he found a place where no one was walking and Punch a brick wall.  
  
"STUPID YOU BLEW IT AGAIN!!.  
  
A/N - sorry that this chapter is so short next one will be longer. 


	6. chapter6

A/N I do not own Lizzie McGuire I only own Cameren, Molly, Mrs. Summer , Crystal and Joel.  
  
Chapter6  
  
What time Gordo got to Miranda's house after he left the restaurant he didn't really care he didn't rally care about a lot of things anymore. Once Miranda opened the door he didn't say sorry for getting here late.  
  
"Gordo what's wrong?"  
  
"Just leave me alone Miranda I can't believe I actually thought your plan would work AM SO STUPID!  
  
"Oh so I guess you found out about Joel."  
  
"Yeah it was really nice to leave that little part out the she's engaged Miranda."  
  
"Well am sorry but the night when I called you was the night before I found out Lizzie got engaged."  
  
"Why was I so stupid all the sings that she wasn't interested were right in front of my face and I didn't pay attention to the warning signs.  
  
"Gordo, 1 stop calling your self stupid, 2, lower your voice a little my kids are sleeping and 3 you know as well that I do that Lizzie still has feelings for you."  
  
"Even if she did I could never compete with someone who looks like her boyfriend does."  
  
"Are you crazy Gordo? Your much cutie then Joel and nicer and everything Joel is just a big jerk don't let him scare you."  
  
"AM not scared of him Miranda."  
  
"Oh yes you are your scared because you think he's going to take Lizzie away from you again and if you give up now on telling Lizzie the truth then you really have lost her again."  
  
AT these words it made Gordo temper fall down a little.  
  
"I just don't know Miranda everything's messed up I have to think about this."  
  
"Well am going up stairs goodnight Gordo."  
  
"Yeah goodnight Miranda."  
  
Mean while at Lizzie's apartment Gordo's wasn't the only one letting out his anger.  
  
Slap, Lizzie falls to the ground with a big red mark on her check.  
  
"Don't you ever let me see you at a restaurant with another man again."  
  
"Gordo's just a friend Joel what's the big deal?"  
  
"oh really then if he was just a friend then how come he was staring at you more then just a friendly way, and how come you've never mention this Gordo before?"  
  
"OK 1, that Gordo staring at me part I have no clue what your talking about and 2 the reason why I've never mention Gordo is my business."  
  
At this Joel grabbed her wrist and twisted it.  
  
"NO one ever talks to me this way, if I find out theirs something going on between you too they'll be hell to pay to you got that Lizzie?"  
  
AT this Lizzie pushed Joel away from her and hit him on the head with her lamp kicked him where the sun don't shine and quickly opening her door then with all her strength pushed him out the door then quickly locking it again.  
  
"You B----, open this door, I said open it."  
  
"I don't think so Joel your drunk and your staying out their."  
  
With all the shouting that Joel was making one of the neibors came out of their house and started yelling at Joel for yelling at so late at night. Joel not wanting to cause anymore people to come out decided to go back home but before her left her punch on Lizzie's door and decided to come back early in the morning. When Joel left angry he left a frighten Lizzie in her kitchen with ice on her wrist and with her other hand holding her head trying to figure out how this all happened. 


	7. chapter7

A/N I do not own Lizzie McGuire I only own Cameren, Molly, Crystal, Mrs. Summer and Joel.  
  
Chapter7  
  
The next morning Lizzie was so afraid to go to her car she called Miranda to give her a lift. While Miranda had planned on giving Lizzie a piece of her mind about not telling Gordo about Joel she decides not to after she saw the way Lizzie looked.  
  
"Lizzie are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah am great Miranda why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you never wear so much blush and you have a wrist band on your writs."  
  
"Oh well I was up really late last night so that must be way I put on so much blush and I also tripped over my shoes."  
  
Being Lizzie's Best friend for all her life Miranda had no doubt that Lizzie could have tripped but some how she knew that's not what really happened."  
  
"Well that had to be some fall."  
  
"Yeah It was Miranda, now can we please get to work."  
  
"Yeah sure Lizzie."  
  
Mean while at Lizzie's and Miranda's job Gordo was waiting nervously for Lizzie to arrive. He had decided that before he left he would tell Lizzie what he had intended to tell her the first day he saw her again, but when she walked in all that changed.  
  
"Lizzie what happened?"  
  
"Nothing Gordo would everyone please stop worrying about me am fine."  
  
But as she tried to get away Gordo blocked her exit.  
  
"Gordo seriously am fine."  
  
But Gordo didn't believe her so he very gently took off the entire blush on Lizzie check to find a black bruise and then took off the bandaged on her wrist to find it begging to swell and to be black and blue.  
  
"Lizzie oh my God are you alright?"  
  
"AM fine Miranda."  
  
"It's my fault this happened to you isn't he did this to you did he Lizzie."  
  
But Lizzie didn't answer and that was all Gordo needed to know.  
  
"Miranda you stay with Lizzie I'll be back later."  
  
"Oh No your not, your not leaving with out me."  
  
"Gordo, Miranda stop you don't have to do anything just drop this whole thing!."  
  
But it was too late they had already walked out the door.  
  
"Is it me Lizzie or has your life gotten a lot complicated since Gordo arrived?"  
  
"No it's not you crystal I've noticed it too."  
  
"Wow I can't believe that idiot did that too you."  
  
"It's like he just snapped after dinner, he was late again as usually while I was waiting for him at the restaurant, Gordo show's up I start talking to him ,then Joel shows up, then Gordo leaves we get home Joel goes all crazy on me, saying that if he ever finds out that theirs something going on between me and Gordo they'll be hell to pay."  
  
"Lizzie your not still going to marry this guy are you?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't really thought about not marrying him."  
  
"Lizzie you're my friend and all but you need to hear the cold hard truth. Joel is just playing; this proves that he's playing you because of what he did. He doesn't really love you because if he did when he knows he's going to be late he would call not making you wait there for 2 hours, and come up with a lame excuse.  
  
"OH what do you know crystal you don't even have a boyfriend."  
  
At this moment Lizzie wish she could take back her words for the hurt in her friend's eyes.  
  
"No I don't have a boyfriend Lizzie but at least I know when I find the right guy for me who's standing right in front of me."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You figure it out Lizzie."  
  
Mean while in Gordo's car.  
  
"Gordo stop think about this first."  
  
"Oh I've already thought about it Miranda."  
  
"Gordo you just can't go running into Joel's job and beat the crap out of him do you want to get arrested?."  
  
"well your wrong about one thing Miranda am not going to go inside his job am going to wait until he comes out and then with my video camera caught him cheating on type and then beat the crap out of him."  
  
'OK Gordo catching him on type cheating good idea beating Joel up bad idea, now say it with me."  
  
"I've made up my mind already Miranda are you in or out?"  
  
"Sigh, am in."  
  
"Good now one question."  
  
"What Gordo?"  
  
"Where's Joel's job?"  
  
"GORDO!! How can you be making a plan when you don't even know where to go!!."  
  
A-N _ Hello readers so what do you think of chapter 1-7 good?, bad?, what? Please review, thanks FantasyGurl1. 


	8. chapter8

A-N -I do not own Lizzie McGuire I only own Crystal, Joel, Cameren, Molly and Mrs. Summer.  
  
Chapter8.  
  
For the last 4 hours Gordo and Miranda have been waiting at Joel's job to see when he would come out, finally when they just were about to go back to find Lizzie Joel pops out.  
  
"Alright operation revenge on Joel is ready to began let's go Miranda."  
  
"Right."  
  
They followed Joel to practically every where in New York and he was always seen with different women every 2hours.  
  
"And to think this is the guy Lizzie wants to marry."  
  
"I know tell me about it said Miranda."  
  
"Miranda do you know weather Lizzie was drunk on the day she found this guy and on the night she said yes when Joel asked her to marry him?."  
  
"Yeah I think she was drunk my self, out of the entire loser's she's dated this guy is the biggest looser of them all."  
  
"I wonder why he's even going out with Lizzie theirs no way she would be caught wearing the clothes that these girls are wearing."  
  
"No he must be in it for something else."  
  
"Like what Gordo?."  
  
"I don't know but I have an idea instead of just videotaping Joel and the girls lets caught what their saying."  
  
"I don't know are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes Miranda now come on lets go."  
  
The next place where they followed Joel was this nice little café where too their horror Ethan and the kids spotted Miranda and where going to yell out loud which would blow their cover. As they came over Miranda quickly put a finger to her lips to make the little kids be quite.  
  
"Um honey why are we spying on Lizzie's boyfriend?"  
  
"Because Honey he hurt Lizzie and where trying to get some dirt on him to prove to Lizzie how much of a jerk he is."  
  
After listening to Joel and a girls conversation they finally got what they were looking for.  
  
"So Joel when are you going to cut that stupid girl who your going out with and then Marry me?"  
  
"Don't worry my plan is almost done all we have to do is get married then I get her boss to sign her company over to mine and then I dump Lizzie, and their goes all her, her boss and her friends hard work all done the drain."  
  
"I love when you get so evil, said the girl and then she kissed Joel."  
  
After caugthing all that they wanted to know on type Gordo was ready to know Joel out but then Miranda came up with an idea. The next thing Joel and his girl knew they were covered in pasta and when they looked to see who did it it was Miranda's kids and then when they stood up to ran after them they found themselves covered in more food by Miranda, Gordo and Ethan, after that it turned into an all at war, food flying all over the place getting all over people, then other people started their own fights as well. You b**** look what you did to my outfit!" Aw I feel so bad; actually I don't feel bad said Miranda." Here laugh at this and the girl swung at Miranda but Miranda saw it coming and ducked and then punched the girl in the face. While the guy didn't waste their time throwing food they just started punching. "All of you are going to pay for this." "OH really Joel then how come we have what you said to that girl over their all on type said Gordo showing him the camera." Joel then went to punch Gordo in the face but Gordo ducked and punched him in the stomach, While Ethan punched him in the face. With all the adults fighting no one was watching Cameren and Molly the kids saw a big Cake and went over and started stuffing their faces. Because of all the noise the restaurant people called the police, and by the time Gordo, Miranda, Ethan, Joel and that girl herd the police sounds they stopped what they were doing and started at each other. "Well continued this later." "AM afraid we won't continued this later Joel because once we show Lizzie this type your gone." "OH really you actually think Lizzie would believe you over me, fine then lets go find Lizzie and find out." And with that everyone ran their separate ways to their cars except for Miranda she got the kids.  
  
"Yeah go daddy Mommy and Uncle Gordo you hit the bad guy, said Cameren and Molly."  
  
"Now Cameren you have to remember that daddy and I and Uncle Gordo did that because he hurt Godmother Lizzie , if I ever hear you punch some one your grounded young man do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Mommy."  
  
They had all gotten to their Cars in time because 3 minutes later the police showed up and were mad that nobody got their license plate numbers on the car. While the owner of the restaurant was screaming who's going to pay for all of this?."  
  
A-N _ so who will Lizzie believe her best friends? Or will she believe the man who beat her up? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
A/N- Shout outs to Lavender Riddle, Iluvgordo2much and Tara825c, thanks for all the great reviews. 


	9. chapter9

A/N - I do not own Lizzie McGuire I only own, Cameren, Molly, Joel, Crystal and Mrs. Summer.  
  
Chapter9  
  
Will it turned out that while Joel was too busy running to his car he forgot all about the girl that he was with so to get back at him and for Miranda ruining her favorite outfit told the police Joel license plate number what car he drove and where they were headed.  
  
"Shit the police are after us."  
  
"Gordo language."  
  
"Babe this isn't the time to be worrying about are language right now." (Next second Miranda whacks him on the head and gives him a really dirt look.)  
  
"ON second thought Gordo watch your language."  
  
"Hey everyone the police are holding out their guns just like they do on tv cried Cameren who was over joyed to have the police chasing after them."  
  
"This is the police stop or I'll shoot."  
  
"Everyone hold on."  
  
"Gordo what are you going to do?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Both Joel and Gordo made a very sharp turn that made the two police cars crash into each other, while they got away, but it turned out that wasn't going to be the last sharp turns they were going to have to make. Pretty soon 20 cop cars were chasing them onto the highway, each one missing Gordo and Joel as they did crazy turns to get away from them.  
  
"Hey look theirs a helicopter said Cameren."  
  
"What cried Miranda, Gordo and Ethan?"  
  
"Great now were on the news Mrs. Summer is going to kill me."  
  
Mean while at Fantastic Fantasy Fashion, Lizzie had just turned on the t.v to see her friends and Joel speeding on the highway being chased by the police.  
  
, this is April Mello live from ABC New York and you're watching right now what appears to be people who caused a fight at a well know restaurant and who now seem to be on the run. We have just gotten word that the person in the blue mustang is Joel Fields he's a well known Lawyer here in New York and the people in the navigation is David Gordon, a movie Director, Miranda Craft a fashion designer and Ethan Craft a doctor. It is amazing how their hasn't been any major accidents from the way these people are driving. And then they showed a foot aged of Joel and Gordo driving on the side on the road then getting back on and driving in-between cars. Lizzie and Crystal just looked at the t.v stunned. 


	10. chapter10

A-N - I do not own Lizzie McGuire, I only own Cameren, Joel, Crystal, Molly and Mrs. Summer.  
  
Chapter10  
  
The chase to captor Joel and Gordo lasted for 2 hours, with almost every police car after them.  
  
"Where could they be going why don't they just stop?"  
  
"Crystal do you see how many cars are after them that;'s why they can't stop but I don't know where they going, where ever it is I hope it's some place far away for their shake."  
  
"I agree with you Lizzie."  
  
Back to the car chase.  
  
"OH Dam where running out of gas."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Any one have some last minute ideas?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Darn come on Gordo think but before he could come up with a plan a bullet went through his tire and made them loose control and they smashed into Joel's car.  
  
Before they got out of the car, Miranda said.  
  
"Gordo well cover for you, you just worry about showing that type to Lizzie."  
  
When they got out Miranda and Ethan quickly cover Gordo so he wouldn't be seen but it was too late.  
  
"Hey you 2 stop right their!"  
  
But it was too late Joel and Gordo were already making their get away on the motorcycles.  
  
"YOU think he'll make it Miranda?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You tow put your hands up in the air your going down to the station cried an officer."  
  
Mean while at Lizzie's job. Almost everyone dropped what they were doing to come and see the exciting chase on the news.  
  
"Oh those two are idiots I would have stopped once they crashed into each other said a snobby Lady and she was about to say something else but thought better of it when she saw the looks that Crystal and Lizzie were giving her.  
  
This is April Mello again and it appears that the two men are headed for Fantastic Fantasy Fashion, to meet with some women. At this everyone at Lizzie job all started at her while Lizzie felt herself blushing.  
  
When Gordo and Joel turned the corner to their distention they found themselves cornered. Their was no way out from down the street to up the street they were trapped. Gordo was about to surrender when Lizzie and the others came outside. Then an Idea came to him..............  
  
A/N - Hm I wonder what Gordo is up too read the next chapter to find out. 


	11. chapter11

A/N - I - do not own Lizzie McGuire I only own Cameren, Molly, Crystal, Joel and Mrs. Summer.  
  
Chapter11  
  
"Gordo just give up it's no use trying to run."  
  
"AM not going to run Lizzie."  
  
"YOU better listen to your friend pal because your in big trouble said the Officer."  
  
"Officer this man should be arrested he attacked me while I was at lunch said Joel."  
  
"Save it pal because your going to need a lawyer just like that other guy over their."  
  
"Hey wait where did he go!."  
  
The next thing everyone knew is that the camera men came out of their news van and said Gordo had locked himself in their.  
  
"Alright pal you've got until the count of ten to get out of their before we shoot down the door said the officer."  
  
The officer counted really fast and Gordo had just enough time to press the play button on the type just before he was carried away.  
  
"Lizzie look at the TV, every thing you need to know is on the video tape."  
  
"What Gordo I don't understand?"  
  
"Just trust me you'll find out what you need to know just look at the tape."  
  
"That's enough talking out of you now get into the car."  
  
Lizzie and everyone else ran inside to look at the TV. By the time Lizzie got up stairs she had gotten to the part of where Joel was talking to that blonde girl. After Lizzie had herd the whole thing she ran outside but Gordo was already Gone.  
  
"Lizzie oh Lizzie are you alright I was so afraid that he might hurt you."  
  
"Get away from me Joel."  
  
"What you don't actually believe that nonsense?"  
  
"Actually yeah I do."  
  
"Fine I don't know why I ever asked you to marry me any way your nothing but a brat."  
  
AT this Joel regretted those word because then Lizzie decked him and kicked him where the sun don't shine again, giving Joel another bloody noise.  
  
"Officer get this looser away from me."  
  
"Yes MS. said the officer."  
  
"Nice job Lizzie."  
  
"Thanks crystal."  
  
"Do you want to go find Gordo Miranda and Ethan now?"  
  
"No I'll find you their later right now am going to go take a walk I really need to clear my head."  
  
"Alright see you later Lizzie."  
  
"After taking a very long walk and having a very hard time convincing her parents that she was ok, Lizzie finally figured out something. How could I have been so stupid, was all she said before she got to her car and went to visit her friends. 


	12. chapter12

A/N - I do not own Lizzie McGuire, I only own Joel, Cameren, Molly, Crystal and Mrs. Summer.  
  
Chapter12  
  
When Lizzie got to the police station she was trying very hard not to laugh. They were all covered in food, from head too foot and amazingly they only had little scratched on their faces.  
  
"Wow look at you guys this is just too funny oh man where Gordo's camera when you need it."  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"OH chill Miranda am only joking."  
  
"Laughs"  
  
"Alright alright you guys can come out now I'll stop laughing."  
  
When the officer open the door to their cell Miranda took a big piece of spaghetti from her hair and put it in Lizzie's face.  
  
"Now were even."  
  
"You better watch your back Miranda I'll get you for this."  
  
"OH yeah I'm so scared."  
  
AT this everyone laughed because they all knew that by tomorrow Lizzie would forget about the whole thing.  
  
"Hey Miranda after you guys are all cleaned up stop by my place so you can see yourself in the police chase."  
  
"Sure no problem Lizzie said Ethan."  
  
"Bye Godmother Lizzie, and Godfather Gordo, said Cameren and Molly."  
  
"Well I guess I should go now."  
  
"Gordo wait lets go for a walk."  
  
They walked for about 2 hours without talking to each other until they finally stopped at the park and when they sat on the swings.  
  
"so tell me did you love that girl, I have to know."  
  
"NO I could never love Amy."  
  
"Then why did you kiss her?"  
  
"It was a surprise kiss; Amy was jealous that I loved somebody else and because she knew I loved somebody else and that I would never love her she kissed me."  
  
"sobs, Gordo am so sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For acting like a complete b**** to you, when you first got here and not telling you about Joel and running away from you after high school never giving you a chase to explain.  
  
"Lizzie Gordo said softly as he took her in to his arms."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"No it's not Gordo I acted like that because I was afraid I lost you to someone else."  
  
"There is no one else for me Lizzie I love you and that's why I came here to tell you the truth and in hopes that I could win you back and even if I didn't I will always love you."  
  
And in that second Gordo herd the words he's wanted to hear for years.  
  
"I love you to Gordo." And with that they kissed a very long passionate kiss.  
  
. 


	13. Chapter13

A/N - I do not own Lizzie McGuire, I only own Joel, Cameren, Molly, Crystal and Mrs. Summer.  
  
Chapter13  
  
"SO here we are at the Summer Fashion show line and here we see young models wearing fantastic outfits made by Ms. Lizzie McGuire and here's the designer herself, said Gordo as he moved the camera from his face and focused it on Lizzie. "Lizzie was wearing a baby blue halter dress."  
  
"I just want to say thank you to my boss, Mrs. Summer's for helping my reach my dream and also my Best friend Miranda and my Boyfriend Gordo. Thank you all for coming here and have a good night."  
  
"Hold on a minute Lizzie, theirs something more."  
  
"There is Mrs. Summer?"  
  
"Yes Lizzie, Gordo come here."  
  
When Gordo got on stage he took the Mike from Lizzie.  
  
"Guy's out their don't you think this women standing besides me is the most beautiful women of all?"  
  
"Cheers from the men"  
  
"I thought so, and if Lizzie is the most beautiful women in the world why lose her again."  
  
Gordo then took Lizzie's hand and got down on one knee.  
  
"Lizzie will you marry me?"  
  
Lizzie was very speechless until finally she managed to chock out the words "Yes." While crying at the same time."  
  
The people in the crowd all clapped like crazy while Miranda and Crystal pulled down a rope forcing a bunch of balloons to fall on their heads.  
  
"Now ladies and Gentalemen this is the end of the show said Mrs. Summer as the curtains was drawn.  
  
Two days later Miranda and Ethan show up at Lizzie's apartment for her engagement party.  
  
"Gordo why didn't you tell me I looked like such a mess."  
  
"Hello Miranda and I couldn't tell you that we looked like such a mess because I was driving."  
  
"Gordo now I can never show my face in public again."  
  
Lizzie and Ethan just rolled their eyes and waited until they stopped fighting which was only 20 minutes long. Lizzie then swiped her hand in her cake and got a handful of frosting and then said hey Miranda."  
  
"What?"  
  
Boom.  
  
"Laughter."  
  
"OH you're going to pay for that Lizzie."  
  
Miranda through a piece of cake at Lizzie but missed and Hit Matt and then Matt said Food fight!!"  
  
At this everyone dug their hands into Lizzies and Gordo's cake throwing it at each other, mean while Gordo was catching this all on tape.  
  
"Hey wait everyone stop."  
  
"What is it Lizzie?"  
  
"I have an idea since Gordo not dirty LETS GET HIM!"  
  
"Lizzie you wouldn't dare."  
  
When Lizzie threw the cake at Gordo so did everyone else.  
  
"OH Your going to pay Lizzie."  
  
AT this Gordo grabbed Lizzie and pulled her and himself down on their cake."  
  
"Splat cake went flying every where while Lizzie and Gordo looked like cake people, but they didn't care they were too busy kissing each other.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N- Hey people I hoped you all liked my story sorry if the ending sounds kinda of stupid I couldn't think of anything else to say any way SHOUT OUTS to Bob The Builder, Lavender Riddle, IluvGordo2much Tara825C and Gordoshuney89 thank you for the great reviews. 


End file.
